


Bucket List

by shadedScribe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, F/F, Humor, Misunderstandings, One Shot, rather juvenile humor admittedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadedScribe/pseuds/shadedScribe
Summary: Rose finds her old bucket list while going through her room after the game. Misunderstanding occurs.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a conversation for a different fic and trying to think of things that would have different meanings between trolls and humans, and thought of this. It didn't really work for what I was writing, but I couldn't pass it up.

Rose smiled to herself a little as she and Kanaya picked through the remains of her old room. Now that everything was over and Jade had brought their old planets and houses into the new world with her, Rose finally had the chance to go through her old stuff and see if there was anything to salvage. Kanaya was helping, although Rose suspected that she was mostly looking for old pictures at this point; she had spent a long time looking fondly over the various photographs of Rose’s childhood that had piled up around the house. 

The place was mostly as Rose had remembered it, although all of the alcohol in the house was simply gone, almost as if some sort of space goddess had teleported it away or something. (Jade was such a considerate friend.) They had gone through most of the house already, and now they were in Rose’s old room. Kanaya was looking pensively through Rose’s old wardrobe, while Rose herself went through old papers. Diary, fanfiction, notes, and… hello there.

“Well, would you look at that.” she said, pulling the sheet of paper out of the stack. “My old bucket list.”

Kanaya raised an eyebrow. “You had one of those already?”

“Well, I was a precocious teenager. And an imaginative one, too; this is rather long.” Rose shook her head at her younger self.

“Oh, my.” Kanaya seemed rather amused by the whole thing.

“Of course, it’s all rather moot now.” Rose observed wryly.

Kanaya looked puzzled. “Why would that be?”

Rose just indicated her god-tier robes; dying wasn't exactly an issue anymore.

“I don’t really see what that would have to do with it.” said Kanaya, sliding over the bed to stand closer to Rose. “It’s certainly not as though ascending to become a Seer of Light somehow made you any less attractive. Quite the opposite, actually.” she added, her eyes roving briefly over the lines of Rose’s outfit.

It was really something, if you asked Rose, how one could have a fairly in-depth understanding of how the mechanisms of arousal and affection worked in the brain, and even know the names of the chemicals involved, but still have difficulty maintaining one’s composure when your girlfriend stood that close and commented on how attractive you were. The human condition was a bitch sometimes. 

Rose wasn’t sure why Kanaya would bring that up right now, though. Oh, wait. Of course.

“I feel as though I should clarify before this starts to get silly.” she told Kanaya. “In human parlance, or at least my particular section of it, a bucket list is a list of special or interesting things that a person wishes to accomplish before they die.”

“Ah. I see.” said Kanaya. “Why is it called that?”

“To kick the bucket is an idiom for dying.”

Kanaya made a face at that.

“Now that I think about it,” Rose mused, “that idiom kind of works for trolls, too, considering what would be getting spilled when a troll kicked the bucket. That would be an interesting metaphor.”

“And a horrible mess.” Kanaya shuddered a little.

“That too. Anyway, I’m guessing that a bucket list is something more prurient for you?”

Kanaya nodded. “A list of sexual fantasies, essentially. I suppose there might be a little overlap between the kind of things that go on both lists, but other than that, quite different.”

“Quite.” Rose wondered if her old list had anything that would belong on a troll bucket list. She idly scanned over it; become fluent in an eldritch language, get on the New York Times bestseller list, learn some unspeakable secrets, break into the Vatican archives (my, she had been ambitious), and, oh, here was something.

“While we’re on the subject,” Rose asked, “did Alternia have any concept of a mile-high club?”

“No,” said Kanaya, “but consider me intrigued.”

Rose smiled. That was her evening plans set. She would bet that no one else had been flying under their own power for that one. Take that, aviators past.


End file.
